Promising Heart
by valeangel
Summary: it's all about Seishirou and Subaru feelings


The Promising Heart / Kokorono Yakusoku  
  
dedicated to all Seishirou and Subaru Fans Chapter 1 : Seishirou side Time : one day before Tokyo Bay Bridge Tragedy Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer  
  
Kono hikari o daiteiru no wa Kimi ga nozonda mirai no tame Chiisa na yakusoku ga bokutachi no Kako to ima o tsunagu kara  
  
The reason I embrace this light  
Is for the future that you wished for  
One small promise connects  
Our future and present  
  
It was a really cold night, the rain never stop pouring from the sky. The apartment lamp at the side of Shinjuku Street still shimmering .Seishirou sitting alone near the window, gazing at the dark sky. Empty, there was no single star, hiding beneath the layer of the night mist .He hated the emptiness, the loneliness of his soul. "Damn, I can't enjoy my last night ", Seishirou grunted. Last night ? Yes, cause tomorrow is the destined day. For killing the time, he picked an old CD from X Japan that he really loved from the rack, then played it on his Sound System. The familiar tone flied, reaching his ear. Forever Love. , He smiled, his mind went back to the time where he was happy with the two siblings, the first meeting with Subaru. At the old wrecked building he saw the boy, curious over a mysterious power hiding behind it...Subaru such an innocent that time. That time he found what he has been searching for. The prey only for himself. "It was destiny that bring our meet again". Seishirou laughed, reaching for a cigarette at his pocket. He lit it up, watched as the smoke flied to the ceiling. "Destiny is so cruel, You know why I must to kill you, Subaru-kun ? You know what is it in my deepest heart ? But I was choose you Subaru-kun, although I know what would be happened in the next time, I never regret with my choice." Yes like that old roman story, two persons with such differences would never be united. Subaru was an onmyouji, a slayer of the evil darkness, a generation of family who had been guarding the Tokyo for such a long time. Then he was a Sakarazukamori, the mortal enemy of the Sumeragi. He sighed, walking toward his refrigerator, reaching for a tequila for accompanied him that night ."Let me give a toast for our relationship, Subaru-kun." He already drank almost half of it. It cause a warm dizziness at his head . "I'm sure you were hate me know, Subaru-kun, I'm sure you must hate me cause I killed Hokuto, your beloved sister. But I must do it, Subaru-kun, cause I'm a Sakurazukamori. Yup, Sakurazukamori, the cold blooded assassin who killed his mother to become the real Sakurazukamori. But nobody know what is it deepest my heart ?" Seishirou smiled.A Sakarazukamori only could smile over the bitterness he had at his heart. If he could cry, he would cry that time. But Sakarazukamori couldn't and wouldn't ever cry. He wasn't created for that . "Before Hokuto died she told me to make a promise, A promise so that I would never kill you. Hokuto willed to died to see our happiness. But it is impossible Subaru-kun, destiny couldn't be changed. Like our surface, you're Onmyouji, and I'm Sakurazukamori. I know Hakuto loved me too, I know how she feel the pain where she was separated from you. But she never regret the destiny she was choose too." He drank the last Tequilla from his bottle, before tossed it aside. "Are you remember Subaru-kun, our promise under the Sakura tree. Maybe you can't remembered it all cause you were still child that time. You know why Sakura tree blooming beautifully and the color of the flower are red ? Cause there are died body under the tree. You know why I told you this story Subaru-kun ? Indeed, you are the Sakura tree. But the color of your flower are white, cause you were to kind. Did you understand Subaru-kun? The white Sakura flower are not beautiful. Therefore Subaru-kun, I was give my black rotten heart to you, in order to your Sakura tree blooming beautifully and the color of the flower are red. Remember Subaru-kun, I was make a bet with you, and that time I let you go." The night already reached it's darkness peak. Seishirou turned off his lamp, but he let his sound system set continued playing the songs. "You'll find the answer tomorrow Subaru-kun, the answer about my feeling of you. And you know it well Subaru-kun, only me who can make your wishes come true." Seishirou smirked. He has something on plan for his dear Subaru-kun. Let the destiny come, but tonight, just for tonight he would remember Subaru as the most dearest person in his heart..  
  
TBC 


End file.
